Talk:Citizen
Jefferson Thomas Jefferson, in Libertas it was Arthur Jefferson :P Alexandru 11:32, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :Ooops, my mistake. Should be Arthur :) 15:20, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Geribaldi How do I become a citizen? I have already presented myself as a resident, but I would like to be on that list. My resident name is: Geribaldi Grabowski Sithman8 23:01, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :A citizen is an inhabitant with more than 50 useful edits done in more than four days. (smile) 07:01, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::Indeed. If you do about 40 more edits, you can become a fully appreciated citizen Then you'll have many benefits as described on the page, so keep going and you'll see fourty edits is like nothing. 05:50, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::Why is my name on this list Pierlot McCrooke 06:58, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Because you are a citizen of course 07:05, 4 May 2008 (UTC) I'm not a citizen yet? =| 15:49, 3 June 2008 (UTC)15:49, 3 June 2008 (UTC)~~ :going through the list, I notice no females, this needs to change quickly, but how can we attract females ? Any ideas ? ¿Lars Washington? 15:54, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::With your charm of course =D Cléo 15:56, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::And how should we expose our charm here ? Oh, I know, women like flowers. Here it comes, a nice gift for a nice girl. ::::Thank you, gentleman! How kind of you, I ( found this template somewhere =D) them! you're the first one who's doing nice to me, in this hard world. Maybe we should hang out together, sometime. Do you have Yahoo Messenger? =) 20:03, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Geribaldi (2) I now qualify as a citizen! :) :) :) !!! now how do I get on the list? Sithman8 19:24, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :See your talk page. 20:57, 20 July 2008 (UTC) I am a citizen, but I have chosen to be nomadic, and not have any residences. Is this okay? =D Sithman8 22:42, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :Nomads do need a place to rest, I guess. Do you own a tent or do you travel around by car? Lars Washington 05:52, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I travel by car, mostly. :P Sithman8 21:28, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Cléo Cléo la Socialiste-Herbelot Hahahhahahhaaa --Bucurestean 11:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Zullen we haar en Anfii d'ruithalen? Serieuze begin? --OuWTB 11:02, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Anfii mag fictieve landen wikia wel hebben McCrooke 11:03, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Can I still apply to be a citizen?Ligency 08:46, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::In my opinion, you are a entitled to become a citizen since 18 July , 2008. Look at your user talkpage I just put back. I guess, by giving the information needed, will do the necessary. --Lars Washington 11:27, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::Indeed you are. If you can give me your full name (it has to be a full name including at least one given name and one surname; it can be invented, but make a good decision, because we don't want to change one's name too often) and your sex (male-female), you can become citizen. Thanks, 13:20, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Pierlot "neutral voting option" Why have you removed the Neutral voting option? And can you please white with accepting the propoosla until iam unblocked 13:30, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Pierlot, I removed it because the Consitution (Article 6.2.4: "Every Member of the Congress can vote (pro, contra or abstention).") provides this. So, there should never have been an option called "neutral". If you want to vote "neutral" anyway, you can choose abstention. And I'm sorry to tell, but we can't wait for you. Perhaps you'll be just in time, but we have to move on anyways. 13:33, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe you could add it to constitution? And please wait ewith accepting the proposla until iam free that would be democraticaller 13:40, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::What we are going to do is this: :::# We are not adding anything: it's already in the Constitution and voting neutral is meaningless: then you better don't vote or choose abstention. :::# We're going to let the vote go as it goes. And preferably: fast and easy. :::# The fact that you're locked up has nothing to do with me and is your own fault (sorry to say so). :::# When you're out, you are invited to vote for the proposals still in the 1st and 2nd Chambers. ::: 13:44, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Problem What are the problem's listed? BastardRoyale 08:45, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :People within permanent residence (that is required by law). There's also a deceased citizen. I suppose he should be scrapped from the list. Martha Van Ghent 17:00, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :So there's a problem with me living in Newport? Marcus Villanova Walden 21:11, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Namechange I would like to alter my official ID name from 'Percival Eric Gallagher' to 'Percival Eric Galahad'. Percival E. Galahad 17:50, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :I changed it myself already. Percival E. Galahad 18:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Interesting. Maybe this will become a future trend, imagine that. 06:51, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Citizenship No need to remove my citizenship. I left, yes, but as soon as I killed my character plans were made to blow up Donia Castle so I guess I cannot go after all. August Magnus Donia is dead, true, so let my official character be Ygo August Donia. Dr. Magnus 17:50, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Consider it fixed: I'll implement the changes until Dimi's back. Please check your residences and let me know which ones (three) you will keep. Martha Van Ghent 07:40, October 5, 2010 (UTC) New citizens Users Masterire and MMunson should be made citizens, the have the required edits and 4 days. HORTON11: • 16:02, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, I'll do it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:27, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ::MMunson doesn't have a house yet. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:31, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Er... why does Pikapi have two citizens on the list? 77topaz (talk) 11:22, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :He probably did it himself. I'll delete Lawson. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:27, October 10, 2012 (UTC) My House I actually own a second house in Plains (2 Plains Street).--George the Greek (talk) 09:25, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :I'll add it :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:31, October 13, 2012 (UTC) MOTC I am an MOTC and not highlighted in red. Can I add myself to the list? Happy65 Also, I own a second house, 5 Elgin Avenue, Old Kinley. Happy65 Ah, that reminds me. Nicholas Sheraldin is a MOTC now. 77topaz (talk) 07:45, October 21, 2012 (UTC) The colouring is rather obsolete. Don't look at it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:17, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I think it's based around the 2010 Congress or something. :P 77topaz (talk) 11:17, October 21, 2012 (UTC) That's true :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:36, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Question? Shall I fix the coloring? I am prepared to give up some of my time to keep this up to date. ' Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 18:46, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Sure. We need to decide if the puppet MOTCs (such as Lars Washington, who is one of my MOTCs) that are official citizens should be highlighted, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:31, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I might be useful to wait until after these elections. 77topaz (talk) 23:20, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Yep, I'll do it after the elections. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:56, December 13, 2012 (UTC) I will start fixing the residences tommorow. ''' Happy65 Talk CNP ''' 17:17, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Applying for citizenship Name: James Darling Sex: Male Homes: 8 Freedom Street, Bayside, Noble City and a mansion a few thousand kilometers away from the outskirts of Noble City Isn't the list supposed to be overwritten now because of Kunarian's "citizenship refreshing"? 77topaz (talk) 10:14, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::I hope not. I don't want to lose my citizenship rights. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 10:22, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :::You won't. We're simply moving to a new system but will create a new updated list and will contact everyone on this list. over 70 peeps so it'll be interesting to see who comes back. KunarianTALK' 10:31, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::Interesting fact. Overall there are 55 Sylvanian residences, 28 Kingser residences, 22 Oceana residences, 19 Clymeni residences and 18 Sevener residences. In line somewhat with RP population distribution. However when it comes to primary residences: 31 Sylvania, 12 Kings, 9 Oceana, 9 Clymene, 5 Seven. There are almost as many people with primary residence in Sylvania as there are with primary residence in every other state. Kunarian'TALK' 11:00, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Hexacodes I'm pretty sure we did talking about updating those at one point, back when Cadaro was still on the wiki and we created all those hamlets. 77topaz (talk) 20:43, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :I dislike the hexacode system, but I suppose it is unique to Lovia. Also, don't the hamlets all have numbers for the third part of it? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 21:51, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::The uniqueness is why I think we should keep it. But definitely we should look to update it. Thoughts and suggestions here? Kunarian'TALK' 11:04, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :::There is already a numbering system in place: for each town in a district (at least in Oceana). It sort of reminds me of the British postcode system. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:27, February 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::So... my system cute :3 --OuWTB 09:13, February 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::Is it a Lovian thing to call everything 'cute'? I personally would support getting rid of the letter prefixes for neighborhoods in a town and just using the numbers. For instance, in Noble City, Downtown is 01, Bayside 02, Old Harbor 03... MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 09:36, February 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::::No, just an Oosian thing. It's not a trend I want to encourage. --Semyon 09:46, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Proposal for neighbo(u)rhoods '''Noble City' *01 - Downtown *02 - Bayside *03 - Old Harbor *04 - Industrial Park *05 - Long Road *06 - New Town *07 - Trading Quarter *08 - Artista *09 - Citizen Corner *10 - The Mall *11 - Little Europe *12 - Transcity *13 - Mandarin Village *14 - Little Frisco *15 - King's Gardens Hurbanova *01 - Downtown *02 - Drake Town *03 - Newport *04 - Overbanken *05 - Slowane *06 - Rural areas (Fromfield and Lessingshoe) Newhaven *01 - Downtown *02 - Abby Springs *03 - East River *04 - Pines *05 - Old Port *06 - Malipa MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 10:30, February 19, 2017 (UTC) : --OuWTB 19:35, February 19, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm . Why change something that works? --BenGabriel (talk) 19:37, February 19, 2017 (UTC) :::Maybe change Magna Augusta then to OC-EM-MA. Otherwise, we end up with takaviki inconsistency. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:00, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Character Do I have to have a character to become a citizen? I prefer not to move back to the Jhon Lewis time ;) Wabba The I (talk) 10:37, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :Not really no. You can just be a citizen. KunarianTALK 14:09, February 21, 2017 (UTC) @TM: isn't the "gender" parameter meant to be for the user's gender? 77topaz (talk) 22:12, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :I don't think that would make very much sense. We don't write our IRL addresses in the place of residence column. --Semyon 22:34, February 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Gender has tended to relate to the user's gender as I understand however to be honest it really doesn't matter whether it's accurate or not. What's important is the username, the characters and the residences. If those are wrong then that is reconcilable, gender doesn't play a role in any of our systems so it's not important. KunarianTALK 01:34, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Kunarian Kalinnikov already own a house at Canterbury (SE), and 8 Danish Av in Hurb is occupied by another user. [[User:Horton11|'HORTON11']] 21:18, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :Kalinnikov's name needs to be removed from that map and addresses don't necessarily need to relate to a place on the map, but i'll make the change. KunarianTALK 21:52, March 1, 2017 (UTC) ::Well normally your user has a physical address in one of the hexacode maps if one is present in the location he/she inhabits. Ofc for some of the tiny localities with no map one can be made up. [[User:Horton11|'HORTON11']] 22:13, March 1, 2017 (UTC)